Breezie Summer Camp : episode 1 : A nightmare on Breezie
by Opel Vectra
Summary: Breezie from AOSTH has now her own Summer Camp known as the BSC…that's the beginning of some adventures focusing on our favourite hedgebot from the 90's...
1. Chapter 1

Some years have passed since AOSTH,

Robotnik Jr. passed away…

Breezie has now her own Summer Camp known as the BSC…

Every year, thousands of kids came…Breezie earned billions…

1st day of summer:

Breezie- okay…day one….

But this year, no kids…

And no money…

Tails, who was one of Breezie's employees, come…

Tails-hi there! Hey where are the kids?

Breezie- Where's Sonic?

Tails- He's on vacation, why?

Breezie- forget it… anyway, where are the kids?

Tails- I'm a kid….

Breezie- No kids? That doesn't sound good…We gotta find them!

To the "Bri-brise"!

Tails- the Bri-brise ?

The "Bri-brise…." is Breezie's supercharged…Plymouth Breeze…

Tails never saw a car like this…

"Fasten your seatbelts and get ready for take-off fox boy!"

"don't call me fox boy, just go!"

As they drive to search for the missing kids, the two AOSTH character saw…

2SC…

The "Breezie Summer Camp 2"…

With load of kids…

"HI THERE!" The blue hedgehog said…

Breezie- Sonic! You… why do you do that for?

Sonic- Breezie! Boss! At long last! What do ya think of it?

Breezie- this is…what is it Sonic Sweetie ?

Sonic- the ALL NEW BREEZIE SUMMER CAMP…

More games, more activities…remember?

Breezie- ohhh yeahhhhh, our plan worked!

As Breezie congratulates Sonic…a giant spaceship crushed the Hedgebot…

Sonic and Tails found an unconscious plant girl in the space ship…


	2. Chapter 2

« Where am i ? »

The plant girl's POV :

The ship was crashed…along with my family…

I thought I was a goner and…

Tails-HELLOOO! (Daniel Hillard Style)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHH!"

I woke up in front of some kind of dog or fox….

Tails- don't worry…I'm here to protect you from every wanting-to-kill-you lifeform!

The plant girl- don't worry…there is no wanting-to-kill-you lifeform for the moment…

Tails- are you hurt ? let me….

Sonic- let professionals do the job fox kid…I'll handle…

Tails- don't call me fox kid! (kicks Sonic out of his room while cosmo was LHFRO…(laughing her F…root off))

Meanwhile, somewhere, Breezie was revived by…


	3. Chapter 3

« Where am i ? »

Breezie's POV :

The ship crashed me…while Sonic Sweetie was…

"HI!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHH!"

"Ever play…skin the bucket of bolts?"

That horror dude from "A Nightmare on Elm Street" was in front of me…

I was in pieces but I lived…

Freddy Krueger-Don't worry…you're still useful for a robot, really…

I need you and your circuits to complete my C-A 84…

Breezie-Your WHAT ?

Freddy Krueger- my C-A 84…my CHILD ABDUCTOR 84! I'll use it to make sure your summer camp will be…empty…..

(The Child Abductor 84 was a giant bulldozer which Freddy uses to collect the kids….)

Breezie-NOOOOOOOOO!

Breezie uses her laser to fight freddy….


	4. Chapter 4

"and then…Freddy disappeared, I woke up and this was all a dream! You see kids, The morality of the story is :…"

"you have to find another BSR…"

"yeah right…thanks tails,but how ? and how could I destroy…"

"you have been brainwashed by freddy…Sonic is dead and Cosmo too…"

"oh…that's good…WHAT ? SONIC IS DEAD ?

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO….

What are we gonna do ? How are we gonna find a new local for…"

A poster with "24 hours of Morbian" writen on it catch Breezie's attention…

"24 hours of Morbian"

"Winnning Prize : 1000 000 USD"…

"that's it!"


	5. Chapter 5

Racing Grid:

Round 1:

Breezie -La-Bribrise

Freddy Krueger-a corvette

Other racers-their cars

Ready…Set…

GO!

The race has started…

Breezie was 1st until the last lap where "La-Bribrise" crashed…

Breezie woke up...

…and discovers…

"Cosmo ?"

"that's Ms. Seedrian to you…"

"I thought you were dead…I'm glad you're safe…tails would be so proud of…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Cosmo turned into a seedrian corpse…

Cosmo had the ability to shapeshift into anybody or anything…

"I'm not dead…I…I'm done with that job about being the team's maid…so I decided to take over my mom's peanut butter company!"

"So what'cha gonna do? Shapeshift into your mom ? "

"nooooo better than that…"

Cosmo shapeshift into…

"I'm gonna replace you in the race…I'm gonna win the cash and use it for buying new peanut butter making machines…"

"I won't let you do it…"

"sorry ?"

"I said…"

"well…whatever…bye!"


	6. Chapter 6

Cosmo took Breezie's place but Breezie freed herself…

The two engage a dogfight on the racetrack…

As Freddy takes the lead, Breezie crashes Cosmo into Freddy's car…

Revealing Sonic who was trapped in the hood!

(His speed was used for the car's speed…much to Tails's surprise…)

Freddy Krueger- Welcome to prime time Hedgebot!

Freddy Krueger almost catches Breezie but Cosmo…

Cosmo-Get away from her! Run Breezie! I'll take care of him!

Freddy Krueger- this doesn't concern you, Plant Girl!

What the…

Cosmo changed into a road, all the racers took Cosmo/the road and Freddy gets crashed…

Breezie wins the race…

But gives the money to Cosmo…

She's not that evil afterall…

Where will be the new BSR ?

Don't miss Episode 2 of Breezie Summer Camp…

That's all folks !


End file.
